


Boat Tours and BBQ's

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 200 cups of milk, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Implied Witchcraft, Islands off of Maine, Marshmallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Previous Demon Possession, The geography is real the business are not, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witch!Julia, at least that one chicken, backyard chickens, boat tours, but they don't actually act on it too quickly, chicken injuries, don't get too attached to the chickens, mentions of past rape, not even close to slow burn, rape mention, these two fall pretty fast, this is not where this was supposed to go, wooden sword to the boob, you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: After years of suffering and hiding away, Julia is done letting fear control her life. She decides that it is time to take the reins back and do whatshewants to do in life. It may not be how she imagined her life but sometimes dreams have to be rearranged when your life is taken hostage and changed forever.After settling into a comfortable,and protected, life Julia meets a kindred spirit in an unexpected place. Amanda is amazing, full of life, energy, and a spirit that can't be held down. Julia enjoys every moment with her.Julia's worried that Amanda will finally decide to leave, but she's more frightened that she may decide tostay.





	Boat Tours and BBQ's

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, [pherryt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt).  
> My tags of inspiration:  
> [Unresolved Sexual Tension • backyard chickens • chicken injuries • don’t get too attached to the chickens • Resolved Sexual Tensions](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/139572502148/unresolved-sexual-tension-backyard-chickens)  
> [200 Cups of Milk • Wooden sword to the boob](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/139377562317/200-cups-of-milk-wooden-sword-to-the-boob)  
> Enjoy!

Julia knew that she had gone a little crazy after she was possessed. She was aware that she was seen as the hermit that practiced witchcraft. If the neighbors only knew, only understood the evils that were out there. 

After what happened to her, then the incident with Jesse, she decided to move. She was tired of being seen as the hermit witch of Elk Creek. She was tired of being the victim. She gave in to those rumors and practiced witchcraft. She learned how to make herself invisible to angels, demons, and everything in between. 

It wasn’t long after that she moved from Nebraska to Maine. It took Julia a long time to gain the confidence that she needed to go outside. She gradually realized that she was indeed hidden from the supernatural. 

That was how she found herself owning more acres than she could handle in Cutler, Maine. It didn’t take long for her to venture out and meet Mr. Freeman who ran the Quakerhead Island Tours. He hired her to sell tickets and manage the books so he could keep running the tours after his manager Carl stopped coming in one day. 

Her days were pleasant. She woke with the sun each morning with a lazy stretch before starting the coffee pot - because no matter how loud her chickens got, she needed her coffee before tending to them - then feeding them as they flocked to her. She checked that the automatic water trough was working properly before making the trek to the decently sized shack that housed the business that Mr. Freeman ran. There she sold tickets, answered phones, and balanced books all day before finishing up and making sure that Mr. Freeman actually had something for supper before she left. As happy and free - though cautious - as she was, she occasionally wished she had some companionship. 

It was a balmy day in early August when Julia met Amanda: a pretty blonde who was full of spirit and adventure. They didn’t talk much when she bought the ticket to take the island tour but when Amanda got back she chatted with Julia enough that Julia invited her out to coffee at the little cafe a couple miles from the tour shop. 

They spoke late into the evening,  Julia learning a lot about Amanda in the process. About her sister, their divorced parents, the unfortunate loss of her mother to cancer and her fathers downward spiral that led to his own death from kidney failure a short few years later. Her sister had gone away for business in Japan for several months and wouldn’t be back until summer next year. 

Julia shared what she felt was safe. The strong determination in Amanda and her spark of life that was reaching out to explore made Julia immediately aware of how she reacted to Amanda. It was the first time in a long time that she had ever felt a pull to another person. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time. 

Eventually, Amanda went back to her hotel with Julia’s number and Julia back home with the promise that they could get together that weekend. Julia’s spirits were high for the next few days as her and Amanda texted back and forth making plans. 

That weekend the two of them went out on a boat to Old Man, a small island off the coast, and explored the tiny island as much as they dared before heading back. They watched the sunset as they traveled back to the mainland and were both happy to just enjoy something so beautiful with a new friend. 

When they got back that night before heading their own ways Amanda smiled softly at Julia, “So, we still on for tomorrow?” 

Julia smiled at her hesitance, “As long as you’re available.” Amanda laughed, both of them knowing that Amanda had no other obligations.

“I mean, I have that big board meeting of course. That deal won’t close itself,” Amanda joked as she drifted closer to Julia. 

“Absolutely. There is no chance of it actually happening unless you’re there. You are the star of the team after all,” Julia quipped right back and felt her heart race as Amanda took another step closer. 

Amanda reached out slowly and wrapped her long fingers around Julia’s wrist, and moved her hand down even slower to grasp Julia’s hand, “Come pick me up here then?” 

Julia swallowed and resisted the urge to invite Amanda back to her place tonight, “Of course. Maybe around eleven so I have time to go grocery shopping for some things I’m low on.” 

Amanda’s smile was like the sun breaking through the darkness after a long night and warmed her insides in a way that Julia wasn’t used to. It was somehow comforting and dangerous at the same time. 

“Fantastic. I can’t wait.” With one last squeeze to her hand, Amanda released Julia’s hand and walked to her car to head back to her hotel. 

The entire ride home Julia couldn’t help but think about the tender way Amanda touched her. The way that she made her movements and intentions obvious. Amanda seemed almost afraid of rejection even though she was a spirited thing with so much life that anyone would be a  _ fool  _ to reject her. Therein lie the problem. Julia was drawn to Amanda in a way that no other had ever captured her attention before. 

Julia tried to put Amanda out of her mind while she checked on her chickens, but it was then that she realized that Amanda seemed to fit right in her life and they understood one another so well because Amanda had probably had a brush with the supernatural as well. Kindred spirits and all that. 

As Julia crawled into bed she decided that she needed to bring it up to Amanda in some way while they were together the next day. With that resolved, Julia slept well with dreams of a beautiful blonde with a spirit that was unburdened and free. 

The next day they were sitting on the blanket Julia had brought and watching as ducks dunked themselves under the water to find food. Their own lunches were finished and all that was left was a simple fruit salad just waiting for them to dig into. 

Amanda sighed wistfully. 

“Mandy?” the simple nickname happened so casually in their first few hours of knowing one another that Amanda had just smiled like they shared a secret whenever Julia called her that. Julia couldn’t help but enjoy the idea of having secrets with her.

“Hmm?” Amanda’s eyes never left the ducks. Julia worried her bottom lip between her teeth, unsure if she should ask. 

It wasn’t until Amanda actually looked at her that she finally decided that she  _ had _ to know. “What happened?” 

The confused look was genuine and Julia questioned herself and the idea that they shared this. Then Amanda’s eyes widened slightly before she turned away and Julia was  _ sure  _ once more. So instead of waiting for Amanda to speak Julia offered some information. 

“I have spent a few years here now. Raising chickens that I adore and spending quiet days selling tickets to tourists. It’s been nice,” Julia offered. 

When Amanda didn’t respond she continued, “It happened in 1997. I’ve never been the same since. It was the better part of a decade when it all came crashing down on my head once more and nearly ended my life.” 

Julia moved her hand to cover Amanda’s, only startling her slightly. She continued when Amanda didn’t pull away. “I’ve taken steps since then, to regain power in my life. I may never be the same again, but I’ve decided not to allow it to control me.”

It was then that Amanda looked over at her with a sad smile, “Jewels,” another nickname, one that Julia would never deny Amanda. She didn’t need to speak, Julia read it all in her eyes, her face, the way she held herself. She pulled her hand from under Julia’s and made it clear she was moving in for a hug. 

The embrace was firm and loving. Understanding and compassion bled from them into one another. Julia felt it, everything shifting for them in that moment. Amanda pulled back and brought her hand up to Julia’s face, cupping her jaw and caressing her cheek softly with her thumb as she leaned in slowly before stopping. She blinked and then asked, “How about that fruit salad?” 

Julia’s stomach had tightened, then sank, but she wasn’t going to push. She wasn’t even positive she was ready for something like that. It was probably best this way. “Let’s eat.” 

She pulled from Amanda’s grasp and went to serve them up some fruit salad. 

While they enjoyed their fruit, Julia watched Amanda as she watched the ducks, “Mandy, when are you going home?” 

Amanda shrugged, “I don’t really have a timeline. When my sister left I also left. Since I was living with her in our mother’s old house it didn’t seem important. She knew I was travelling, she promised to keep the bills paid while I was gone. I don’t have a job right now. I mean, I could probably stay here a while longer.” 

Julia felt  the air between them grow thicker and Amanda’s posture stiffened in anticipation of Julia’s reponse. 

“You know, I might have some vacation time coming. Mr. Freeman may not be  _ thrilled _ to have to take time away from the tours to cover the office but it wouldn’t be the first time he did it.” Julia offered a smile to Amanda. 

Amanda looked over and smiled, eyes conveying what Julia felt may have been gratitude. They finished eating in silence before taking a walk near the water’s edge. Eventually they went to town and spent the day exploring together. Julia shared what knowledge she had of the area and they learned other things together. It was a nearly perfect day. When Julia dropped Amanda off at her hotel later in the evening the air was tense, and as Julia walked her to the door it felt more like a date than just two friends hanging out. 

“So, will I get to see you this week?” Amanda asked softly as she looked at Julia eyes shining with hope. 

“If you want to, of course,” Julia smiled softly as Amanda nodded. 

“Goodnight, Jewels,” Amanda’s words were nearly a whisper on the wind but her smile and posture assured Julia of everything that she needed to know. 

“Night, Mandy,” Julia watched Amanda go into her room and walked slowly to her car a giddy and excited feeling inside of her blooming.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later found Julia with a week off of work. Mr. Freeman gave her the time off since she had never actually requested time off in the two years she had been there. It was adorable and hilarious to see him insist she take the time while at the same time grumping about having to be stuck at the office. Julia made sure that there were plenty of meals he could heat up for supper while she was gone. 

Julia stopped by the hotel that Amanda was staying at and rapped her knuckles on the door, before the second knock could land on the door it was flung open and Julia was met with a sight that took her breath away. Amanda’s blond hair was braided back in two french braids and her lips, wide in an excited smile, caught the sun the gloss making them shine brightly. 

“I see someone is excited,” Julia smiled back at Amanda. 

“You have no idea.” Amanda grabbed her bag and shut the door behind her, grabbing Julia’s hand and pulling her towards Julia’s car. 

Julia was helpless. She could only follow Amanda as they put her bag in the trunk and got in the car. Julia feared that there was a possibility that she would follow Amanda anywhere. That thought should scare her more than it actually did. 

The drive to Julia’s house was filled with colorful stories from Amanda’s childhood and how her sister was loving but still a pain who would prank her. Laughter and music filled the air as they sang along to every song, never caring if they got the lyrics wrong. 

Julia felt a coil tighten the closer to her property they got. As soon as they pulled up to her house, Amanda blurted out, “You have chickens? Why didn’t you tell me?” before she darted from the car and over to the coop. 

Julia felt the coil loosen and smiled as her eye followed Amanda. She caught up with Amanda as she was bending over the short fence and cooing at the few that came to cluck at her. “I didn’t think it was something that would interest you so much,” Julia answered as she stood next to her. 

“I  _ love _ chickens!” Amanda lowered her voice and leaned closer to Julia, “Don’t tell  _ them, _ but I also love to  _ eat _ chicken.” Amanda pulled back and laughed.

The melodic laugh that filled the quiet space also filled Julia’s heart as Amanda stepped over the small fence and picked up one of the chickens carefully, speaking quietly to it. Julia worried about the intensity of her emotions as she watched Amanda but didn’t question them. 

After everything that had happened in her life she felt that she finally deserved the chance to feel the way she suspected she may feel for Amanda. The only thing holding her back was Amanda’s eventual departure from Julia’s life. 

Julia carefully didn’t think about it. 

After Amanda had determined that she’d spent enough time with the chickens, they moved to the house. Julia gave her the grand tour before quickly getting Amanda  settled at the kitchen table while Julia prepared them drinks, serving Amanda with a smile. The way Amanda’s breath hitched when their fingers touched as Julia passed her the drink had to have been Julia’s imagination. 

They both drank and shared stories of travels. Julia had very few but listened happily as Amanda enthralled her of her tales from her adventures across the nation and how she had even explored some of Canada and Mexico. Julia couldn’t help but laugh when Amanda told her all about her trip to Alaska and how she “ _ couldn’t believe that idiot went on that wilderness trip alone without being properly prepared _ ”. 

They were both pretty drunk when dinner was finally cooked and eaten. They shared ice cream right from the tub with two spoons for dessert. Julia couldn’t think of a time she had been happier. Not even the time when she was ten and her parents took her to Disneyland. Amanda was dangerous in a way that even the supernatural wasn’t, she realized. Amanda offered a happiness that she never thought she would have and it was all on a whim of her exploring the world, on her taking a chance and staying in Julia’s tiny town longer than she was supposed to. 

They were playing a game of klaberjass, Julia concentrating as well as she could with the alcohol making her head swim a little, when Amanda brought it up.

“It happened twice. I wasn’t aware of it the first time. The second time though…” Julia watched as Amanda lifted her drink to her lips, her hand shaking a little. “I’m just, really happy there was help. It wouldn’t have allowed me to be here,” Amanda set her drink down and reached across the table and covered Julia’s hand, “with you.” 

It may have been the alcohol, or the openness in Amanda’s face that emboldened Julia, and she couldn’t help but ask, “What was it? Demons?” 

To her credit Amanda didn’t even flinch when the question was posed to her. Amanda stared at Julia for a moment before her eyes became unfocused. Julia imagined it was the same look on her own face when she remembered the past, and gave her friend a moment. 

“It was. I was a flight attendant at the time. I had no idea the first time around. No one does, you know? The plane went down and I was only one of six that survived.” Amanda played her turn and stood up, “Want a refill?” she gestured to Julia’s almost empty glass.

Julia looked down and brought the glass to her lips draining the remaining contents, “Absolutely.” 

Amanda made herself comfortable enough in the kitchen that Julia was able to sit back and watch as she moved gracefully through the space like she belonged there. That thought alone made Julia’s heart ache. The simple fact that Julia could see someone so comfortable in her space and it felt  _ right _ was enough to make her hope. 

When Amanda returned with their drinks she continued. “It was another flight, two hunters came to help and that was when I found out. It was,” Amanda choked up and Julia reached over putting her hand on Amanda’s. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand. Let’s go outside and start a bonfire, we can roast marshmallows and look at the stars.” Julia smiled kindly at Amanda. 

“Only if we take the alcohol with us.” Amanda grinned. 

“Of course. A bonfire isn’t the same without alcohol.” Julia grinned right back. 

They made their way out to the firepit that Julia used for the nights when she wanted to be closer to nature, or to barbeque, or was  _ just _ drunk enough to want to be outside while drinking. It took a little while to get the fire going, the two of them swaying around as they worked to light it. That accomplished,  they sat next to one another while sharing a bottle between them. 

The night was a bit chilly and the fire helped to warm them both up but they still gravitated to one another. It was when Julia felt warm and safe, a feeling she hadn’t had in a long time, that she opened up. 

“I was possessed, by a demon” Julia finally admitted. “Twice actually.” Amanda didn’t make a noise but Julia felt her body stiffen next to her. Julia took another long pull from the bottle and handed it over to Amanda. 

“It was a long time ago. Sometimes I still wake up from nightmares of the things that demon made me do. I was awake the whole time. The things that demon did while wearing my face…” Julia took the bottle back when it was offered and drank deeply again. 

“I was a virgin, before. I haven’t… I’ve never felt  _ safe _ enough to be with someone else intimately.” Julia looked over at Amanda hoping that her eyes conveyed the weight of the conversation. 

“They raped you?” Amanda’s voice was quiet and horrified. Then, “I would kill them all if I could.” 

Julia smiled at her, “Don’t worry, the one responsible got it’s due. At the hand of the very child it helped create.” 

Julia turned and watched the flames dance and pop as she let that information sink in for Amanda. Suddenly she was surrounded by warmth and Amanda’s face was nuzzled into the side of her neck. A shot of desire danced along Julia’s nerves at the action but she ignored it. 

“I’m so sorry,” the whisper was so quiet Julia almost didn’t hear it. “Come on.” Amanda took Julia’s hand and the moved towards the chickens. 

“What are we doing, Mandy?” Julia stumbled along, bottle in one hand and Amanda’s twined with her other. 

“I want to cuddle a chicken,” Amanda stated like it was a natural thing to do. 

“Because that is  _ exactly _ what everyone does when they are drunk, right?” Julia joked right before Amanda tripped, nearly taking them both down. Amanda got back on her feet holding a wooden sword in her hand with a confused look on her face. 

“What the hell is this?” Amanda gestured with the sword to Julia. 

“Looks like a wooden sword.” Julia stated less than eloquently. The response was received with a flat look from Amanda. 

“Obviously. Why the hell is it out  _ here _ though?” She gestured with the sword to the acres of property around them. 

“That’s an excellent question. I have never come across it before.” Julia blinked and tried to think but the alcohol making her brain swim wouldn’t lend to any sensible knowledge. Amanda snorted in a very unattractive way that still managed to endear Julia to her before she poked Julia in the boob. 

“You really should know these things about your own property, dontcha think?” Amanda asked with a grin plastered on her face. Julia was stuck by Amanda’s beauty and the sudden realization in her heart that she loved this person. 

“You’re right. I should pay more attention,” Julia agreed as Amanda continued on her way to the coop and they stepped over. 

When Amanda opened the large door it crossed Julia’s mind that they probably shouldn’t be doing this, but before she could say anything, Julia had an armful of squawking chicken. It startled her enough to squeeze the chicken before throwing it up t in the air. 

Unfortunately, the poor thing landed with a sickening thud on the floor of the coop. 

Amanda’s eyes were wide as they met Julia’s. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered before looking sadly down to the chicken. 

The chicken was laying on the floor making noises that Julia had never heard from a chicken before as it twitched almost violently. Before Julia could react the chicken let out one last sorrowful noise before it stopped moving. It’s chest was still rising and falling. 

Amanda took a sharp breath, “Did I kill it?” 

Julia smiled at her, “No. I injured it because I wasn’t paying attention. It doesn’t look like she will survive though. I need to put her out of her misery.” Julia gave Amanda a pointed look before picking the chicken up and walking away. 

She wasn’t sure how far she went or how long it took Amanda to come find her but when she did the chicken’s neck was snapped and Julia was walking towards the fire. “What do we do now?” Amanda asked. 

“Well no use in wasting good meat,” Julia smiled over her shoulder at Amanda who’s eyes went wide.

Amanda insisted on plucking the bird and Julia laughed about it, but they eventually ended up with a roasted bird and probably more drunk than two people should be. It was one of the best nights that Julia had in a long time. 

Julia was pulling a leg from the cooked meat when Amanda asked, “Why don’t you have any cows?”

“I don’t have time or money for them. Why would I want cows?” Julia asked as she handed a leg piece over to Amanda. Julia watched as Amanda’s eyes closed in pleasure when she moaned around a bite, juices dripping from the meat down her chin. Julia wanted to lick the juice away from her throat and…

“Because it would give you a lot of milk,” Amanda answered around a mouth full of  meat. 

Julia tore her eyes away from the drop and laughed, “How much milk do you think cows give you?” 

Amanda chewed for a minute before swallowing her bite down with a drink of their bottle and shrugging, “I don’t know, like two hundred cups?”

Julia laughed so hard she almost dropped the chicken back into the fire and Amanda look affronted before blushing and  bursting into laughter herself. 

It wasn’t until late into the night that Julia was in her room changing into pajamas that she felt like she was going to explode. She was standing near her dresser in only her pajama bottoms, sleep shirt slipped over her arms, when her door opened. Her arms stopped with her shirt tangled in them, as she looked over to a wide eyed Amanda. 

“I forgot which door was the bathroom,” she stated quietly. Julia felt Amanda’s eyes like a soft touch as they roamed her body, stopping at her chest before meeting her eyes again. 

“It’s the door down on the other side of the hallway,” was the only response that Julia could come up with as she stood there bare chested, unable to move as the person she felt so deeply for seemed hesitant to leave the room.

“Yeah. Okay, I’ll…” Amanda gestured out the door with one hand, “go do that.” 

The tension grew thick as neither made a move to leave or cover up, “Mandy?” Julia asked quietly.

Amanda took a tentative step inside the room and when she was not met with resistance she continued to walk towards Julia. It wasn’t until they were face to face, Julia’s arms still tangled in the shirt held by her hips, breasts exposed, that Amanda answered. 

“Is this,” Amanda hesitated and leaned in a little closer, “Is this okay?” 

Julia felt the warmth of her breath against her own lips and the softness of Amanda’s shirt against her nipples. Somewhere in the back of her mind Julia acknowledged that Amanda must have already used the bathroom to change into her pajamas and then decided to seek her out when she was done. 

Julia nodded as Amanda took the shirt from her hands and set it carefully on the dresser before allowing her lips to brush Julia’s. Julia pressed back against Amanda’s soft warm lips as Amanda’s arms wrapped around her back, her fingers warm and soft yet insistent as they pressed Julia’s body closer to hers, the fabric of Amanda’s shirt causing her nipples to harden and goosebiumps to rise on her arms. 

As Amanda deepened the kiss and walked Julia back towards the large bed Julia had always slept in alone, Julia could only think about how much she hoped this wasn’t a one night thing and how desperately she wanted to keep Amanda as hers forever.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Epilogue:

Julia parked her car and stepped out. Walking towards the house, she smiled and changed directions as she heard Amanda laughing and Bowser’s playful barking coming from the back of the house. As she walked closer she heard the delighted squeals of a baby and the smile that spread across her face couldn’t be stopped. 

Julia rounded the corner of their house to see Amanda with her hands on her knees waiting for Bowser to bring the ball back, right next to her was their two year old, Caitlyn, mimicking her Momma, and waiting for their dog to bring the ball back. 

Julia felt like she was going to die of an overdose of love as the dog ran up to their daughter and dropped the ball at her feet, licking at her face as she picked it up. In their years together there was absolutely no doubt in Julia’s mind that she was truly blessed to have had Amanda stumble into her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know these characters? Here you go:   
> [Julia Wright 5.06 _I Believe the Children Are Out Future_](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Julia_Wright)  
> [Amanda Walker 1.04 _Phantom Traveler_](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Amanda_Walker)
> 
> This fic was written for [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com).  
> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
